


Слабость королей

by cornet_Obolensky



Category: La Reine Margot | Queen Margot - Alexandre Dumas
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Canon Het Relationship, Drama, F/M, Fortune Telling, Gen, Magic, Mini, Mysticism, Prophecy, Romance, Tarot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 15:52:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5096405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cornet_Obolensky/pseuds/cornet_Obolensky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Впервые в жизни Карл получает подробное предсказание.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Слабость королей

Хотя никто не смел отрицать, что Карл — сын Екатерины Медичи, кое в чем он до странного расходился и со своей матерью, и со своими братьями. Он был почти не суеверен — настолько, насколько мог человек его времени. Была ли это вина отца, Генриха II, разбавившего флорентийскую кровь жены здоровой французской опасливостью, или кормилицы, набожной и никогда не пугавшей воспитанника, — Карл не знал и сам. Не придавая значения сновидениям, не крестясь испуганно от любого шевеления в темном углу, он держался зачастую увереннее и спокойнее, чем Анри и Франсуа. Они боялись будущего, увиденного в движениях паука, в следе упавшей звезды, в хрусте снега, пока Карл отдавался настоящему, предпочитая не ведать о том, что ждет его за очередным поворотом.

В то время как мать редко проживала неделю без своего Рене, а братья по очереди навещали прорицателей и ведуний, коих в Париже прибывало с каждым днем, Карл ни на минуту не забывал о доме на улице Бар. Там под защитой каменной изгороди, запущенного сада и собственной добродетели тихо жила Мари Туше, единственное в мире человеческое существо, судьба которого волновала Карла. Когда стало известно, что Мари ждет ребенка, Карл впервые почувствовал, как мучительна неизвестность. Ему захотелось, чтобы жизненная тропинка, подобно обычной, лесной, открывалась глазу путника, поднявшего повыше застекленный фонарь. Что фонарь — одной искры от огнива хватило бы Карлу: он окинул бы острым взглядом охотника все опасности, подстерегавшие впереди Мари Туше, и упредил бы их. Но ни фонаря, ни огнива подобных свойств у Карла не было, он просыпался ночами, кусал до крови костяшки пальцев, бродил по спальне, будя чуткую кормилицу, — и ненадолго успокаивался на рассвете, выслушав принесенные служанкой Мари обычные вести.

Будто угадав, что терзает его, после очередного их уединенного скромного ужина Мари сказала:

— Мне говорила крестная, что на улице Турнель недавно поселился предсказатель Манасес. Все, что он читает по стеклу и прочит, чистая правда. А я тревожусь за дитя, Шарль. Я вижу одни плохие сны, а сегодня в спальню залетела черная ворона и кружилась, как безумная, и хлопала крыльями, и кричала… Она не взяла ничего из коробочки для шитья, хотя я бросила ей серебряные ножнички и наперсток, а вороны охочи до блестящего.¹

Вспоминая ворону, она едва не плакала, и Карл, беспорядочно целуя ее белый нахмуренный лоб, позволил ей пойти к Манасесу с крестной. Про себя он решил, что если предсказание будет хорошим, то он поверит в него всем сердцем, а если дурным — то прикажет не оставить на чертовом еврее ни одного живого места.

Тремя днями позже Мари вернулась от Манасеса в смешанном, полудурном настроении. Сначала она, сбросив плащ и присев на стул, радостно щебетала о ребенке:

— Он сказал, я рожу сына… здорового сына, это важнее всего! И что на роду ему написано быть важным господином, добиться уважения своим умом… Только… — и вдруг замолчала, поникла, нехотя отбросив назад растрепанные ветром шелковистые пряди волос.

— Только что? — переспросил Карл, с трудом проглотив насухую кусочек мяса. Его сердце почему-то забилось часто до дурноты.

— Только… только он вырастет без отца, — пробормотала Мари, комкая ткань юбки. — Кажется, Манасес так предупредил: вырастет, не ведая отцова лица. А когда я пожелала услышать поподробнее, он дал мне выпить чашку кофе и разгадывал знаки на гуще. Ох, Шарль, лгал он или не лгал — а знаки складные.

— Не томи же, — он бросил вилку и отодвинулся от стола, ощутив, что больше не голоден.

— Были две человечьи головы, поверх четверка и буква “в”. Манасес по-всякому крутил чашку, но две головы и “в” не пропадали. Они значат: к паре любящих друг друга придет горе.²

— А четверка? — встрепенулся Карл, тщетно пытаясь посмотреть Мари в лицо: она его спрятала. — Он сказал о четверке?

— Она значит: не нужно тешить надежды, — совсем неслышно прошептала она и, уткнувшись носом в локоть, всхлипнула. — Я боялась за ребенка, но теперь боюсь за вас, Шарль! Сходите к Манасесу, заклинаю престолом небесным! Пусть он скажет, что ничто вам не помеха!

И Мари бросилась, к ужасу Карла, к его коленям и пыталась поймать его руки, чтобы целовать их, заливаясь слезами. Он поднял ее на ноги, маленькую, дрожащую, и пообещал сделать все, что она пожелает, только бы она утешилась и поужинала перед сном. Прежде здоровая, подвижная, с появлением бремени Мари побледнела и потеряла свою веселость. В ее юном возрасте беременность отнимала много сил, и врач, у которого Карл всегда просил советов, когда дело касалось женщин, обеспокоился восприимчивостью Мари Туше. Он настрого запретил отказывать ей, и Карл неукоснительно следовал его запрету.

К тому же, чего греха таить — ему стало любопытно. Карл никогда не бывал у парижских колдунов, оставляя это младшим братьям, и также никогда не входил в дома к евреям. Все ритуалы, которые перечисляла Мари — гадания на воске, стекле, гуще — были ему знакомы лишь на слух. Он ни разу не наблюдал за тем, как раскидывают карты, как плавят свечи, как сжигают бумагу, чтобы тень от пепла показала, что к чему. Вездесущий Рене составил гороскоп для Карла, расспросив как следует королеву-мать об обстоятельствах его появления на свет; больше магия никак не касалась старшего Валуа, и ему показалось естественным уничтожить свое незнание. В конце концов, именно королю оно пристало меньше всего.

Через неделю, в вечер, выдавшийся свободным у крестной Мари, пухлой старой прачки Амели, Карл под покровом сгустившейся тьмы отправился на улицу Турнель. Он позаботился о том, чтобы его никто не обнаружил: туже обычного затянул воротник рубашки, отчего голос зазвучал низко и сипло, закутался с головы до ног в легкий темный плащ. Амели, торопливо нашедшая требуемый дом, кажется, подрагивала от страха. Она понятия не имела, кого провожает к знакомому еврею, и со вздохом облегчения истаяла в уличной, лишенной фонарей ночи, толкнув перед Карлом скрипнувшую калитку. Дальше он должен был идти в одиночку.

Мари описывала Карлу Манасеса, но король не отличался живым воображением и удивленно моргнул, ступив на вытертый ковер приемной комнаты. За огромным столом, поджав под себя ноги, сидел высокий, иссохший, словно скелет, старик. На затылке, спрятанном под черной шапочкой, у него росли длинные белые волосы; лоб же и виски остались совершенно лысыми и блестели в свете недешевых восковых свечей. Опрятно одетый, чистенький и, наверное, чем-то неизлечимо больной, Манасес безмятежным взором окинул фигуру своего позднего посетителя. Глаза его над острыми, давно похудевшими скулами, темные и живые, как у всех евреев, еще не утратили способности прожигать насквозь. Карл, которому нечего было опасаться немощного предсказателя, содрогнулся под плащом.

— Садись, — то ли пригласил, то ли приказал Манасес, узловатым пальцем маня Карла к столу. — Гости моей семьи никогда не стояли на пороге.

Карл приблизился, не говоря ни слова, и бесшумно опустился на покрытую бархатом короткую скамью. Ему упорно мерещилось, что от резкого движения или грохота Манасес рассыплется, будто слепленный из мокрого песка божок, и поэтому он не решился подвинуть скамью, хотя привык класть руки на столешницу. Манасес усмехнулся тонкогубым ртом.

— Чего ты от меня хочешь? — по-простому спросил он, дважды хлопнув в ладоши.

— Узнать свое будущее, — придушенно ответил Карл и поспешно добавил: — В точности.

Манасес усмехнулся снова, качнулся, разворачивая плечи в попытке размять их, и протянул:

— А ты уверен, что готов знать будущее в точности? Это не мне лишняя работа, а тебе — лишний камень.

— Я не уверен только в том, что вы — не шарлатан, — отрубил Карл.

Обидеться Манасесу не дала девочка лет десяти, вошедшая в комнату через дверь, противоположную выходу. Разомкнув некрасивые толстые губы, она пролопотала на плохом французском:

— Не ворчите, деда, — и подошла к низкому шкафу с множеством дверок. — Чего вам надо?

— Карт и воска, Мирра, — устало буркнул Манасес, — а потом иди спать.

Девочка закопошилась, отпирая ключом скрипучие дверцы и ставя на серебряный поднос все нужное. Кроме мешочка с картами и куска желтого воска, Мирра достала катушку с нитками, железную ложку с деревянной ручкой и круглую глиняную миску без росписи. Должно быть, она с малолетства прислуживала Манасесу, потому что без стеснения, шаркая, донесла до стола поднос и, сбежав на полминуты, вернулась с полным кувшином воды. После Манасес прогнал ее ленивым жестом.

— В точности, — повторил он, тасуя карты. Карл успел заметить, что они были не такие, в какие играли. — Толкни колоду.

— Что? — от неожиданности громко воскликнул Карл и сам смутился, закашлявшись. — Мне не гадали на картах.

— Сдвинь колоду рукой к себе, — терпеливо пояснил Манасес, кладя карты на опустевший поднос — остальные предметы он с него убрал.

Карл потянулся было сделать это правой рукой, но застыл: на безымянном пальце у него осталась геральдическая печатка. Он так привык к кольцу, что забывал о нем до надобности, сейчас же печатка раскрыла бы его. Неуклюже Карл двинул карты левой рукой.

— На правую ты калечный? — тут же вздернул Манасес седые брови.

— Раскладывайте карты, тогда узнаете, — отпарировал Карл раздраженно. Ему быстро надоела беззастенчивость старого еврея.

Покряхтывая, Манасес нагнулся к столу. Пасьянс, появившийся на подносе, больше всего походил со стороны Карла на пирамиду; в основание ее легли восемь карт, под ними Манасес выложил еще восемь — четыре, три и одну в ряд.³ Они лежали скучными рубашками вверх, пока Манасес ниткой отрезал от воска кусок поменьше и устраивал его в ложке над огнем. Смотреть за его работой было так же забавно и интересно, как за работой любого другого мастера, и Карл улыбнулся себе под нос.

Вернувшись к пасьянсу, Манасес перевернул карты рубашками вниз — и скривился, досадливо зацокал языком.

— Левой рукой сдвигать — не к добру, конечно, — проговорил он, выпрямляясь, — но тебя и правая не выручила бы.

Несмотря на то, что прежде их разговор напоминал пикировку, Манасес сообщил это самым простым тоном, без злорадства. Прищурившись, Карл недоуменно наклонился к подносу и, конечно, не обнаружил в картах ничего ужасного.

— От чего не выручила?

— От беды, — невозмутимо ответил Манасес. — На шестнадцать карт хороших — две, — он ткнул отросшим ногтем в карты первого ряда. — Деньги у тебя водятся и сердечные страсти.

— А остальные? — против воли похолодел Карл.

— А остальные… — сгорбился Манасес и забубнил: — Перевернутый Император — надоевшая власть и брошенные обязанности, когда восемь жезлов — один в поле воюет, злоба вокруг, и Дьявол тело стережет, а Дьявол — обман, опасайся за жизнь свою. Неизбежное отчаяние и разрушение в конце всего, что есть у тебя, — в точности. Это ты надеялся слышать?

Карл отрицательно мотнул головой.

— Ты бы исправил легко, только Звезды — тоже перевернуты, — Манасес подцепил среднюю карту третьего ряда и показал ее Карлу. — Отказываешься быть начеку, вместо того смотришь себе под ноги, когда мать твоя — не защита тебе. Она смерть приведет. Случайно или с умыслом — карты молчат. Ты спросишь об этом у воска.

Сняв расплавившийся воск с огня, Манасес подал Карлу ложку, и тот, не заботясь о предосторожности, перехватил ее правой рукой и опрокинул воск в миску. Если Манасес и успел разобрать символ на печатке, он этого не показал — забрал ложку и притопил ею полукруглую восковую фигурку.

— Э-хе, — сухо хохотнул он, перевернув ее, — трое твоих братьев будут также виновны.

— У меня двое братьев, — поправил Карл, сбросив оцепенение. — Вы…

— Неужели у тебя нет сестры, которая приведет в дом зятя? — сердито перебил его Манасес. — Зять — тоже брат, да порой похитрее родных.

Карл опять смешался. Мать много говорила о том, что сестричке Марго пора замуж, но еще не выбирала достойных руки принцессы — и он не торопил ее.

— Поостерегись того своего брата, у которого имя начинается на “аш”, — заключил Манасес, без усилий ломая восковую пластину пополам.⁴

— Благодарю, — произнес Карл, поднимаясь со скамьи и прикрывая веки — жар и духота гадальной комнаты сразу набросились на него и затуманили зрение.

— Два денье, — скромно напомнил Манасес, сгребая карты.

Такие мелкие деньги редко бывали у Карла в руках — он положил на край стола серебряный ливр и почти сбежал из дома еврея. Улица Турнель, как и весь квартал Маре, не была безопасной, но он долго стоял, опершись на чью-то изгородь, и вдыхал всей грудью прохладный ночной воздух. У Карла было отвратительное чувство, что он оставил у Манасеса не один ливр, а еще что-то очень важное.

Мари не спала: она сидела в обеденной комнатке, бездумно двигая агатовые пешки по брошенной Карлом шахматной доске. Ее служанка дремала рядом, и Мари шепотом, чтобы не разбудить ее, спросила одно:

— Худо?

— Вовсе нет, ангел мой, — придав лицу беззаботное выражение, Карл взмахнул рукой. — Тебе не стоит встречаться с матушкой, но разве я не думал об этом без Манасеса? Прикажи девице постелить мне, я заночую у тебя.

Мысль о возвращении в Лувр бросала его в холодный пот. Улегшись в свежую постель, Карл долго смотрел в темный потолок. Ему зачастую были противны и мать, и Анри, он не доверял им, но в этот поздний час, незадолго до первого пения петухов, в его душе начала сворачиваться колючая ярость и ненависть.

Проваливаясь в дрему, он непроизвольно поежился, догадываясь, что забытый на улице Турнель покой больше к нему не вернется. У Карла было много слабостей, но вечный страх — слабость истинно королевская — прежде не был ему знаком.

***

_При всей своей самоуверенности, Екатерина побледнела и задрожала всем телом._

_— Рок! — прошептала она, опуская руку в шкатулку и беря книгу._

_— Хорошо, — сказал Карл. — А теперь слушайте: это книга об охоте… Я был безрассуден… Больше всего на свете я любил охоту… и слишком жадно читал эту книгу об охоте… Вы поняли меня, ваше величество?_

_Екатерина глухо застонала._

_— Это была моя слабость, — продолжал Карл. — Сожгите книгу, ваше величество! Люди не должны знать о слабостях королей!_

**Author's Note:**

> ¹ Согласно примете, птица в доме — к несчастью. Беду можно попробовать отвернуть, дав птице “взятку”.  
> ² Здесь и далее все символы трактуются натурально, без художественного приукрашивания.  
> ³ Манасес использует расклад “Высший суд”.  
> ⁴ Имя “Генрих” во французском варианте написания начинается с буквы “Н”, впрочем, как и второе имя Франсуа Алансонского — Эркюль. Воск не дал более точных указаний.


End file.
